The perfect girl
by chellyvs.chellDOS
Summary: a new student comes to the DWMA, she is strong, smart, beautiful, and very symmetrical if you ask kid. will the others be jealous, or will they treat this new girl like a goddess? read to find out! REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!
1. The Ultimate Showdown!

**A/N: This is my second story! I have big plans for this one... but I won't really be working on this very often. on the acount that I am going to be working on an anime show, but i still need actors/actresses and an anime artist. The show will be on youtube so if any person that is wanting there big break, here it is. If you are interested, pm me. The sooner I can cast the rolls, the sooner I can get the other chapters in for my stories!**

_**Chapter 1: The Ultimate Showdown!**_

Black*star woke early. He needed to get to school on time today. Usually, he wouldn't fuss over these kind of things.

But today wasn't ordinary.

Today, he heard that there was going to be a new student attending the DWMA, "YAHOO! Today, there will be a new student coming! And I, Blackstar, need to show the guy who's the greatest!" Black*star yelled as he opened to door to is room, to go to breakfast.

"good morning, Tsubaki!" he said to his partner.

"good morning Black*star!" smiled Tsubaki.

"ya' know that there's gonna be a new student coming today, right?" Blackstar asked Tsubaki as he took a big bite out of his omelet.

"yes. I knew that." she answered.

"we have to be there on time to challenge him to a battle." he said as he was chewing.

"fine." she said, as she put the dishes away.

Blackstar stood up so fact, he almost knocked the table over, "Tsubaki! let's go right now!". he took Tsubaki's wrist and pulled her out the door and ran towards the school.

"Black*star!" she yelled "Your pants!".

he stopped immediately, "whoops." he yelled, running back to the house.

After five minutes, he came back, with pants, "now we can go!" he started running to school.

Maka put her spatula down, to tell Soul that breakfast was ready.

"Soul! come down! Breakfast!" she yelled.

Her partner pancakes to a stop in the end room, "Finally! I'm starving!" he said as he looked at the pancakes in front of him. he started eating like he was a wild animal.

as soon as he was finished, they left for school.

"COME ON, SOUL!" she yelled way ahead of him, "I HAVE TO MEET THE NEW STUDENT!".

he sped up to match her pace.

When they got to school, they met up with Black*star and Tsubaki.

"Hey, you guys are here early!" Maka said to Tsubaki.

"oh, Black*star has to fight the new kid today." Tsubaki explained.

"this will not end well." Maka face-palmed.

"HEY! THE NEW KID'S COMING" Black*star from the highest point of the school.

the sound of the person running echoed through the court yard, since the other students were in class by now.

A hooded appeared at the top of the stairs, "oh good!" She panted "A welcoming committee!" She was accompanied with a boy, he, was as tall as her. he had black hair, some was in his face, the rest was sticking up. "I don't think that they are here to welcome us, Kirie." He said to her.

"NEW STUDENT! I'M BLACK*STAR! I'M GONNA ASSASSINATE YOU!" Black*star screamed, still at the highest point.

Kirie turned to the boy " and, of course, you are always right, Garret." Kirie took the hood off, She Looked about Maka's age, but a little taller. Her orangeish-brown hair sailed with the wind.

She smirked "Well, I _was _hoping for a welcoming committee. But if you insist on trying that..." She held her hand out to her partner, he turned into a white flash. Then, in that flash, he had turned into a golden Katana (ninja sword). "I must warn you, I am very skilled." She continued.

Black*star looked towards Tsubaki, "Tsubaki! Chain sickle mode!".

"Right." she said, she ran to him and transformed in to chain sickles. Black*star caught them in the air. He jumped down to The new girl, " I don't care if you have skill. All that's important here is that I'm Black*star, the Greatest fighter here!" He braced himself for battle.

Kirie looked down"So that's his name, Black*star..." she mumbled, her head jerked up to see Black*star running to make an attack "SPEED STAR!" he screamed.

She quickly ran out of the way. Black*star plunged face first into the ground.

He had an awestuck look for a split second, then his face turned angry. He went to attack at the girl again. She she blocked his attack with her sword, she through him back about 20 feet. she jump to where he was, knocked him down to the ground and sat on his stomach "Nice to meet ya, Black*star!" She said as she got up, he was still lying on the ground, "We haven't officially met yet, I'm Kirie!" Kirie held her hand out to help him *star's face turned to a deep scarlet. and took her hand.

Just then, Maka ran over to them, "Hi, i'm Maka! I'm the top Student at DWMA! I'm the actual welcoming committee." She leaned in to say something, "Before you ask, Yes, he always fights the new kids."

her sword transformed back into her partner, "oh! by the way, this, is Garret, my weapon." she explained

"hey" he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"we have to show you around!" Maka said as she dragged the two new students inside, Tsubaki ran to catch up with them.

Black*star trailed behind them.

_This was the first time that i was beaten beaten by a student._ Black*star thought.

_and It was a girl?_


	2. The First Day, At DWMA

**A/n: still looking for a cast for the anime show, also, I need an awesome anime artist! contribute so i can make more chapters of this!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The first day, At** DWMA_

After Maka showed Kirie and Garret around, they got a note that the needed to go to the Death room.

When they got there, Death had already appeared and was talking to three people, two girls and one boy.

"that's Death the kid over there, and those are his weapons, Liz and Patty." Maka whispered.

Kirie walked up to Death with Garret and Maka "hello Death!" Said Maka, "you wanted to see us?"

Death looked to their direction, "Oh! Hiya! Howya doin' Maka?".

"good!" said Maka, "I brought the new students for you!".

He, turned to Kirie and Garret, "Hiya! good to see ya! howya doin'?" he said.

"Hi, I'm good." said Kirie.

"so, I hope Maka has shown you around, told you all of our rules here at the DWMA." Death said.

"yes, she has told us all the rules" Kirie agreed.

"Good! Now, My son, Death the kid will fill you in on the school happenings."He said, "he's in some other room. you'll have to find him." .

After that, they left to find Death the Kid.

They were looking for hours. When Kirie found a boy with black hair with three stripes on the right side.

he was in the Janitor's closet sorting the contents of the room.

Kirie opened her mouth to speak, "hey I'm looking for someo-"

"wait one second!" he interrupted.

The boy finished organizing the contents on the shelf, "ok, who are you looking for?". kirie noticed that there were two girls next to him, both blonde, but one was shorter that the other, and one had longer hair.

_wait, I think that's Liz and Patty, like Maka had said. _She thought.

He turned around to look at the person talking to him.

He looked awestruck.

(Kid's POV)

After I was done complaining to my father about the lack of symmetry in all of the janitor's closet, I realized I needed to take action. so I came to the disgustingly asymmetric janitor's closet to sort it out.

after hours of hard work, it was finally symmetrical. But a Girl was talking to me from behind. I turned to answer her,when I noticed the most amazing thing about her.

She was perfectly symmetrical!

her hair! it was in a middle part and was falling on the places on each side of her face! Oh, and her face! there are no blemishes on each side, her green eyes are completely the same!

Even her clothes are symmetrical! and even on top of that, she's Absolutely beautiful!

You're Death the Kid, right?" she had asked.

Oh! she was asking Me that? i better answer her before she thinks i'm weird!

"Oh, you can call me kid." I said. Stupid! Why did I only say that?

"Um. you're the one who's supposed to catch me up on what's happening?" she said.

She's the new student, the boy behind her must be her weapon.

"Oh, yes, follow me."

i really hope he likes me.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!**


	3. The First Day Continues

_**Chapter 3: The First Day**** Continues**_

After Kid Told her absolutely _everything, _It was time for lunch, "Hey, do you need a place to eat for lunch? since you were a new student and all, I thought that you could, maybe, possibly, kinda..." he stuttered.

"sit with, you?" Kirie finished for him. He nodded.

She smiled, "I'd love to!".

he had a goofy smile on his face, "We should get to lunch." he said.

behind the two, Liz and Patty were talking to Garret, "So, How did you meet your meister?" Patty asked.

He laughed, "That takes me back!" he said, "Well, it was a little over a month ago, her father was a cop, and it was take you're daughter to work day. I had driven my motor cycle into a school, and _may _have ran over a kid. So they arrested me, for, like, a day. Then I had to do community service. Kirie's dad brought her, and when her pop's back was turned, I hit on her. She slapped me across the face. But when she did, our soul wavelengths matched. She felt it, so did I. And I immediately turned to my weapon form. From that day forward, She was my meister."

Patty laughed "That is so COOL!".

"So, you _like _you're meister?" Liz asked.

Garret blushed, "Maybe." Garret said, " So What was Kid doing in the the Janitor's closet?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"He was sorting the Janitor's contents." Liz said, "He's completely insane when it comes to symmetry.".

"Okay then." He said.

They went to lunch, it was a semi crowded cafeteria, there was almost no spot for new kids to sit. Lucky that Kid asked them to eat with his friends.

Kid sat at a small table, there were some familiar faces there for Kirie. The people at the table were Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*star, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kirie sat in between Patty and Garret.

Black*star noticed her coming, "Hey! What is _she _doing here?" He said in alarm.

Maka shot a look at him, warning him that if he's rude to a new student, She will give him a Maka-CHOP on the head. But she settled for a little slap on the head

He held his head, "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Black*star yelled.

"Be nice to Kirie!" Maka shot back, "Especially since she whooped your sorry butt!"

They ate away at lunch,and after ten minutes, the bell rang and they had to get to class. They said their good-byes and went there separate ways.

But Ten minutes Into class, Kirie was called to the death room.

"Am I in trouble, Lord Death?" Kirie asked sheepishly at the dark, but welcoming figure.

"No, no of course not!" Death bounced, "I'm just sending you on your first job!"

"Finally!" She high-fived her partner, "I've been waiting all day!"

"Now," He said, "There is a group of Kishin Eggs in the south-west Arizona area. they've been eating soul of innocent civilians and police men."

"That's where my dad is!" Kirie exclaimed "Come on Garret, we're going."

"Wait!" Death called, " I was going to say it's too dangerous for you to go alone, so I partnered you with my son!"

Liz, Patty, and Kid walked in just then, "You wanted to see me, Dad?" he said, straitening his tie, Kid turned his head to the side, saw Kirie, and blushed, " Oh, hi Kirie..."

"Hey, Kid."

Lord death cleared his throat, "Ah, son! There is a group of kishin eggs in the south-west arizona area. As I have told Kirie, they are eating the souls of innocent civilians and police."

"And I said that that's the area where my dad is. So it's important that we hurry." Kirie added.

Kid reacted immediately, "Let's go then!"

Both weapons and their meisters left. Liz, Patty, and Kid left on his skate board. Garret and Kirie left on Garret's motorcycle.

"So wait," Garret said, "Which way is Arizona?"

Kirie deadpanned, "Garret, you are an idiot, just let me drive!"

And so they made their way to Arizona, but what surprises await the five DWMA students?

* * *

**Alright, this took FOREVER to write! I've been busy working on "Eyes of Red, the Color of Love" , my Black Butler fanfic, and "Face Down", my portal fanfic. But, If you don't review, I won't update!**

**REVIEW OR NO MORE UPDATE!**


End file.
